1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more specifically to an electronic device and a method for providing a function in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the remarkable development of an information communication technology and a semiconductor technology has rapidly increased the spread and use of various electronic devices. In particular, recently developed electronic devices enable a user to perform communication while carrying them.
For example, electronic devices provide additional functions, such as an alarm, a short messaging service (SMS), a multimedia message service (MMS), E-mail, a game, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing an audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Further, the electronic devices may download, install, and execute applications which can provide the above-described functions or other functions on the electronic devices. For example, such applications may include a music reproducing application, a video reproducing application, a photo gallery application, a game application, a social networking application, an Internet browsing application, a file management application, an application having a cloud function, and other similar applications.
Meanwhile, by grouping applications to be included in a sandbox, when an operating system (OS) of an electronic device, for example, an Android OS or any other similar OS, performs runtime or execution of the grouped applications, the grouped applications within the sandbox and application data and code relating to each of the applications can be separated from the remaining applications of the electronic device. Therefore, the applications within the sandbox may be configured to be shared only with other applications included in the sandbox.